ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ayapec
Category:BestiaryCategory:CrabsCategory:Notorious Monsters Notes *The Unity Warp puts one in the tunnel at (F-6) on Map 2 *Spawns from Ethereal Junctions located at: **D-6 (Map 1) (From the Unity Warp, face East, follow the left-hand wall and down a waterfall. The Junction will be at the bottom in the middle of a pond) **I-10 (Map 2), (from the Unity Warp, travel SE as if going to Cloister of Storms) **F-6 (Map 3) is wrong (from the Unity warp, face East, follow the right-hand wall and down a water-fall. At the bottom, the Junction will in the south-western part of the room. *Ayapec spawns aggressive, but will not agro in the event of a wipe. Battle Notes *Typical of Crab NM's, boasts a very fast attack speed. Around 120 delay. *Has a potent Enwater effect that cannot be dispelled. *Absorbs all forms of Water damage and is Immune to water-based enfeebles (Poison). *Appears highly resistant or immune to Stun. Paralyze has limited effect as it doesn't appear to, or may not be able to, proc on WS. See Below. Slow is of limited use as the NM has such a low delay to begin with. Slow II from a RDM appears to slow the mob's attacks to a speed slightly faster than that of a normal mob. *Light skillchain damage appears to randomly proc !!, freezing the mob for 15~ seconds. *=TP Patterns:= Ayapac appears to choose TP abilities at least in some way based off the method of how the SS effect from Metallic Body is cleared. The patterns appear to be as follows: **A) Use Scissor Guard followed by Metallic Body. He ALWAYS initiates the battle by using this. The SS effect granted by Metallic Body appears to increase in potency with successive uses. (Under 50% HP, he adds in Bubble Curtain for a shell effect, casting it either before or after Scissor Guard, but Metallic Body appears to ALWAYS be used last.) **B) Use Bubble Shower a number of times successively, where-in each successive use, per round, increases in damage by multiples of 25% of the damage of the 1st(?) spell in the round. He begins by using 3 successively, then 4 the next time, then 5, then 6, etc. It is not known if there is a limit. Once initiated, he will use these 8-seconds apart and there doesn't appear to be any method to prevent their usage outside of triggering a !!. Stun, para, and other forms of enfeebling appear to not proc, and kiting is not a possibility as the spell appears to have no typical maximum range limits. See comments for more thorough explanation. In addition to the step-bonus, these events can receive some form of additional damage increases by way of weather/day procs or, what appears to be, a low chance of Magic Crit rate. **C) Use Big Scissors between 1~3 times and then execute Pattern B. Potency doesn't appear to grow cumulatively as with the other patterns. He appears to never do A > A, regardless if the buffs provided are no longer present when the mob gets TP again. He appears to always follow Pattern A with Patterns B or C. Regarding damage types to clear SS: If 'Dispel' effects, of any means, are used to clear his SS effect, he appears to receive 1000TP and immediately responds with B, then reapplies A. It appears that if his SS effect is cleared primarily by way of magical damage (high spike damage spells/DoT), he favors responding with C, following immediately with B, and then reapplying A. It appears that if his SS effect is cleared primarily by way of Physical damage, he favors alternating between C and B. *It appears that there is some trigger that if !! has been proced, when Ayapec drops below 50% and Dispel isn't used, he will spam Big Scissors back to back every 8-seconds. There is video of him doing this up to 15 times in a row, and another video where he does it 9 times in a row followed by Bubble Shower. * Historical Background